godismefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Godisme
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Godisme's Test Page Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin Can I be an Admin here and help you do stuff?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hey I updated my talk page with info . . . basically, i made the FINAL iteration of the images for the portal links . . . final, I AM NEVER GOING TO TO MAKE THEM AGAIN . . . NEVER (GAH) also some updated info on how I am going to manage the content portals. ralok 04:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey look . . . i updated the images all by myself . . . horay, i hope i didnt intrude to much. ralok 23:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Testing new sig-- -- User:10x Kamehameha Yeah I'm done trying to give him advice!! He jumped on the whole "oh you're being rude" bandwagon so meh!! I was just about to write on your page about the Kisuke, Yoruchi and Ishhin battle!! but will do it there!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. *looks around* you have a test wikia?? Cool!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :-O *gasp!!* It's like your secret laboratory!!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm honored that you would include me in this, God. I'm about done with this issue anyway, so that suits me fine. I'll guide him if he has honest intentions but makes small mistakes, but nothing to this scale. Sheesh, this is one nice wiki you got here. Pretty convenient. So this is how you tested that new sig you got there. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Holy smokes!! Totally unprepared for that!! I thought I'd caught a virus first!!! Well I used other guidance for my Sig since I'm stll new to the codes and things!! My hell that was mental there, felt my head go for a second!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Guide! Hey Godisme, I am going to read and edit the guide you wrote over the next week. Just wanted to tell you I haven't forgotten! Looks good! Thanks so much. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Praising Yeah, so... yeah. – ''Jäzz '' 20:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have sent the request. --Salubri Robo Sorry I dozed off last night and just saw this there!! I know he had a habit of doing that, that's why I was bringing it up but did you not get a CU done on him and he wasn't from Australia?? Oh hey its Christmas here!! Ready to scream he better leave my images alone!! Sal asked ME for them and he keeps picking!! :If he's not JW then he's his long lost identical just as evil twin!! Oh Shiver in your pants!! Snow snow snow Hohoho. I wanna steal borrow your snow JS. Permission to use it on my Kuroko no Basuke Wiki please :) 17:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead.-- ::Thanks lots and lots and lots :P 23:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You damn green troll. 12:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thats what you get for taking Jakuho's side.-- ::Dammit! >.< 16:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Monobook help Hi God. It's Ultra. So for a little while now, I've been trying to cook up a monobook theme for one of my wikis and I was (and still am) intent on doing it mostly by myself since I didn't wanna go out and request a skin. I'd really like to improve my own css abilities. That being said, I've encountered too many problems to ignore so I'd really like it if you could help me out with some things since you know css. One strange thing is that various things look different between the main page and the articles. I'm not sure why this is but here are some examples. Category links bar: http://i.imgur.com/TMYVf2y.png http://i.imgur.com/rtPW3yg.png Sidebar stuff: http://i.imgur.com/1JPQONT.png http://i.imgur.com/e4U3jVw.png For the overall look, here's the monobook css page. I used a combo of things I saw elsewhere as well as Chrome's tool for the building and fixing small things, but since I'm in this spot, I guess you know how that went. Anyways, if you get a chance to look into this, I'd be much appreciative. Thank you and let me know, please. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 09:39,3/10/2013 Alright, thanks for taking a look God. I'll ask one of those guys. And yeah, I guess it's weird but it's almost like a guilty pleasure of mine at this point.